Somehow
by Valvatorez27
Summary: Mamori yang telah kecewa oleh kekasihnya berusaha untuk berhenti mencintai seseorang, hingga tiba dia bertemu dengan Hiruma yang malah membuat dia menderita. Mengapa demikian? Sebuah fict perdana saya. Maafkan jika ini mengecewakan kalian.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

Eyeshield 21 (Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata)

 **RATING**

T

 **Pairing**

HiruMamo

 **Genre**

Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

WARNING

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fict perdana saya. Sebenarnya, akun ini sudah di buat sejak lama, tapi saya baru memposting cerita hari ini. Ini dikarenakan banyaknya halangan di kehidupan nyata saya yang membuat saya sulit untuk membuat fict. Untuk penjelasan tentang fict ini, fict ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang dilantunkan oleh Hanatan yang berjudul " _Kokoronashi_ " ( _Somehow_ ). Saya sengaja menggunakan lirik bahasa Inggris agar mudah dimengerti oleh para reader (Lirik aslinya tentu saja berbahasa Jepang). Dan juga saya author baru disini dan saya sangat berharap feedback-feedback positif dari para reader. Dimohon untuk permakluman atas typo(s), dan kesalahan-kesalahan saya yang berkaitan dengan fict.

Selamat membaca.

-Somehow-

" _If I abandoned everything,_

 _Would it be easier to laugh and live?_

 _My chest starting to hurt again_

 _Don't say anymore"_

Chapter 1: _Translucent_

"Aku tahu kau tak menginginkan ini, tapi apa boleh buat, kita harus berpisah"

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih atas 3 tahun ini, kau memang yang terbaik"

Setelah dia mengatakan kata 'berpisah', aku mematikan ponselku dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Kuhidupkan shower dan membiarkannya membilas semua kepedihanku. Aku kira rasa kecewa ini akan luntur, tapi aku malah semakin larut dalam raungan tangisku. Yamato Takeru, sudah tiga tahun lebih dua bulan kami menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi entah mengapa dia tiba-tiba mengatakan 'berpisah' dengan mudah. Berpisah, entah itu untuk sementara atau selamanya. Aku juga tidak tahu apa mungkin ada orang ketiga atau aku membuat kesalahan yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Tapi, jika konklusiku benar dikarenakan orang ketiga, aku akan ikhlas. Untuk apa mencintai orang yang sudah tidak mencintaimu dan memilih bersama orang lain? Aku mengerti. Tapi, ini sepertinya tidak adil. Sangat mudah sekali mencintainya, menerimanya untuk melengkapi ruang kosong di hati, tapi mengapa? Mengapa sulit melupakan dan melepas begitu saja?

' _Ini wajar_ ', batinku.

Ya, wajar saja hal seperti ini terjadi. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Yamato Takeru adalah orang yang pertama kali singgah di hatiku, mengisi ruangan yang hampa di dalam diriku. Sungguh aku tidak dapat percaya. Apa aku telah siap sendiri lagi menjalani keseharianku? Apakah aku bisa baik-baik saja? Apakah aku bisa terbebas dari rasa sakit ini? Apakah-

"Hiks…"

Isakan tangisku menyadarkan diriku atas segala pertanyaan pesimisku. Kulihat telapak tanganku sudah mulai memucat. Aku segera beranjak dari bathtub dan mematikan shower. Aku tidak ingin menyiksa tubuhku terlalu lama, ditambah lagi besok adalah hari dimana aku harus menghadiri kelas di universitasku. Aku mengeringkan rambutku dan seluruh tubuhku. Aku bercemin sebentar, dan melihat mataku memerah dan tentu saja bengkak. Ah… Aku tidak pernah menangis separah ini. Terakhir aku menangis hanya karena pertengkaran kecil dengan Yamato. Tapi semua itu akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi tidak kali ini, semua benar-benar…

MUSNAH.

"Sudah jam sebelas", aku melihat jam dinding yang menghiasi kamarku. Dan tersadar aku harus segera tidur.

Selamat malam untuk diriku sendiri.

Pukul 07.30

"Apakah kau sudah merapikan semua barang-barangmu?"

"Sudah, bu. Sudah jauh hari aku mempersiapkannya"

"Ah… Kau memang selalu disiplin ya, aku bangga telah melahirkanmu, nak"

"Ah, ibu berlebihan"

Sambil berbincang-bincang, aku, ibuku dan ayahku menikmati sarapan yang telah dibuatkan oleh ibu. Aku ingat bahwa tak lama lagi aku akan tinggal di apartment yang sudah ayah sewakan untukku. Alasanku untuk tinggal di apartment sendirian adalah jarak antara universitasku dengan rumahku yang sangat jauh. Jadi ayahku memutuskan untuk menyewa apartmen untukku. Selain itu juga ayahku beralasan agar aku bisa lebih mandiri. Awalnya ibuku sangat menentang keras dengan keputusan ayahku, karena dia tak mau putri semata wayangnya meninggalkan dia dengan waktu yang cukup lama, tapi akhirnya ibuku mengerti dan menyadari bawa dirinya telah egois. Aku sedih mendengarnya, tapi apa boleh buat, aku juga setuju dengan keputusan ayah ini.

"Jadi, kapan aku mulai memindahkan barangku?", tanyaku.

"Besok. Dan kamu tidak perlu repot untuk memindahkan barangmu ke apartment barumu. Ayah sudah menyewa jasa pengangkutan barang", jawab ayah sambil memotong roti panggangnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan segera mempersiapkan diriku untuk segera berangkat ke universitasku. Ini adalah hari terakhirku untuk tinggal disini. Agak sedikit sedih, tapi aku harus melakukannya.

"Aku berangkat dulu!", kataku sambil membuka pintu depan rumah.

"Hati-hati ya, Mamori-chan!", ibuku membalas dengan senyuman dan menatap punggungku yang berlalu.

Aku berjalan menuju halte bus yang lumayan jauh jaraknya dari rumahku. Sebenarnya aku malas untuk berjalan menuju halte bus dari rumahku, ditambah lagi dengan perasaan hatiku yang sedang kacau. Tak terasa sejauh kaki ini melangkah, aku tiba di halte bus. Aku menunggu kira-kira 15 menit sampai akhirnya bus tiba. Segera aku memasuki bis dan mencari tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari keramaian. Sudah kubilang, perasaan hatiku sedang tidak enak.

Aku merogoh saku tasku dan mengambil earphoneku. Aku mulai mendengarkan lagu yang benar-benar ingin aku dengarkan sekarang.

" _If I forgot everything,_

 _Would it be easier to live without tears?_

 _But I can't do that_

 _Don't show me anymore_ "

Seketika air mataku menetes.

' _Lagi_ ', batinku sambil menyeka air mata dengan punggung tanganku.

Ku lihat jam tanganku. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Butuh waktu 25 menit lagi untuk sampai di universitasku. Ku pejamkan mataku sebentar, dan seketika terlintas bayangan mantan kekasihku.

' _Yamato_ …', aku menghela nafas lagi.

Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan memejamkan mataku dan berusaha melupakan mantan kekasihku. Semakin aku berusaha melupakannya, rasa rindu ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak kusangka, aku sudah tiba di halte bus di depan universitasku. Tinggal menyeberang saja dan-

"CKIITTTT"

Suara gesekan ban kendaraan yang sangat keras mengagetkanku setengah mati.

"Hoi, gadis sialan! Gunakan otakmu dan juga matamu sebelum menyeberang", seorang pria berambut spiky kuning meneriakiku.

Aku menoleh kearahnya, dan ternyata itu hanya mahasiswa yang seangkatan denganku. Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi entah mengapa banyak orang yang takut dengannya.

"Maaf…", kataku singkat dan melanjutkan jalanku menuju gerbang universitasku.

"Selamat pagi, Mamori!", Ako dan Sara menyambutku dengan riang sambil mengibas-ngibaskan sebuah kertas.

"Selamat pagi", kataku tidak bersemangat sambil menaruh tasku.

"Hei, hei! Ada apa ini? Kau tidak seperti Mamori yang kami kenal", tanya Ako penasaran.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu yang kalian bawa? Tiket?", tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ding ding! Bingo! Mamori memang pintar! Lebih tepatnya ini tiket bioskop. Kau tahu kan? Sekarang drama yang sudah kunanti-nantikan rilis juga", Sara menjawab dengan antusias.

"Dan aku berharap kau juga ikut menonton bersama kami, Mamori! Aku sudah membelikan tiket untukmu", lanjut Sara.

"Ah, maaf sekali teman-teman. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pindah ke apartment besok"

"Eh? Kau akan tinggal di apartment?", tanya Ako.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau tahu kan bahwa rumahku cukup jauh dari sini.

"Ah begitu! Apa perlu kami membantumu untuk memindahkan barang-barangmu? Aku ingin melihat apartment barumu", tanya Sara.

"Tidak perlu. Ayahku sudah menyewa jasa pengangkutan barang-barang. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir", jawabku dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah! Semoga kau nyaman dengan apartment barumu ya!", Sara berusaha menyemangatiku.

"Ehm… Mamori. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu", tiba-tiba Ako mengubah suasana jadi tegang.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Yamato?", pertanyaan Ako kembali menarikku ke lubang kesedihan.

"Kami mengakhiri hubungan kami", aku menunduk.

"Apa?! Ma-maaf Mamori. A-aku benar-benar hanya khawatir padamu", Ako tampak bersalah.

"Tak apa. Aku sudah sedikit demi sedikit melupakannya. Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku permisi ke toilet sebentar", aku bergegas menuju ke toilet. Aku tak ingin kedua sahabatku melihat aku menangis meronta untuk terbebas dari siksaan ini.

"Ah Mamori!", Ako berusaha menghentikanku. Tapi aku lebih cepat darinya.

"Ako, bagaimana ini?", Sara tampak khawatir.

"A-aku tidak tahu"

"Dari awal aku sudah menyadarinya. Kau lihat? Mamori benar-benar hampa. Sampai-sampai cahaya menembus hatinya"

"Kau sampai tahu sejauh itu, Sara?"

"Aku berusaha untuk tidak bertanya hal itu. Karena aku tahu, Mamori pasti sangat sedih sekali"

Aku membasuh mukaku, berharap bekas tangisanku akan memudar. Tapi, semakin aku membasuh, semakin ingin aku menangis.

' _Aku hanya ingin kembali_ ', aku mencengkeram dasiku. Berharap rasa sakit di dada ini menghilang.

Aku menatap wajahku di kaca. Berantakan sekali. Aku ingin sekali menjadi Mamori yang dulu. Yang selalu tersenyum. Yang selalu-

"Bagaimana kalau kita bolos saja? Aku bosan dengan materi si kacamata itu!"

Aku mendengar suara dari depan pintu toilet. Sepertinya ada yang akan datang kesini. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak ingin mereka melihatku. Tidak dengan kondisi yang seperti ini. Aku segera bersembunyi di salah satu toilet dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"Kau tahu Yamato pemain Amefuto dari universitas X?"

"Yamato? Maksudmu Yamato Takeru?"

"Tepat sekali!"

"Eh ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku melihatnya berciuman dengan wanita dengan seragam yang sama dengan universitasnya"

"Serius? Kau tidak mengabadikannya?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya! Mereka tampak mesra sekali. Aku takut ketahuan"

Aku… Mendengarnya. Dengan jelas. Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat agar tangisanku tak terdengar. Aku menahannya sampai terisak dengan hebat. Aku sangat berharap gadis-gadis itu segera pergi dari sini. Semakin lama mereka disini, aku akan semakin tersiksa. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya lagi.

Hening.

Aku rasa mereka sudah pergi. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Benarkah semua itu? Baru saja sehari kami mengakhiri hubungan kami dan dia sudah melakukan hal 'itu'? Begitu mudahkah dia melupakanku? Bagaimana bisa? Air mata ini terus mengalir dengan deras. Aku terus bergulat dengan kesedihan-kesedihan yang kuhadapi.

"DDRRRTT", handphoneku bergetar.

' _Mamori, apa kau baik-baik saja? Hari ini universitas tidak ada pembelajaran dikarenakan semua dosen sedang rapat untuk membahas penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Apa aku perlu membawakan tasmu? Kau dimana?_ ', aku membaca pesan dari Ako.

' _Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu membawakan tasku, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku_ ', aku membalas pesan dari Ako. Aku tidak ingin mereka melihatku seperti ini.

' _Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang duluan ya_ ', Ako membalas pesanku.

Aku segera beranjak dari toilet ini. Terima kasih karena kau sudah membiarkanku untuk bersembunyi disini. Aku segera bergegas menuju kelasku dan pulang. Dengan langkah gontai aku mencari-cari kelasku. Sesampainya di kelas, aku segera mengambil tasku. Berat sekali rasanya langkah ini. Aku benar-benar terpukul tepat di hatiku. Sakit sekali rasanya.

Aku segera menuju gerbang dan lagi-lagi-

"CKIITTT"

"Hoi hoi! Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya! Apa kau buta?"

Ah, si rambut kuning ini lagi. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak melihatmu"

"Apa?! Tidak melihatku? Kau benar-benar gadis payah", pria brengsek itu melengos pergi dengan motor kebanggaannya.

Ya! Aku memang payah! Aku memang menyedihkan!

Dan aku juga…

Tak berwarna.

 **To be continue**

Catatan:

Maafkan jika di chapter ini terlalu membosankan. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik di chapter selanjutnya. Saya sangat mengharapkan review dari para pembaca. Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

Eyeshield 21 (Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata)

 **RATING**

T

 **Pairing**

HiruMamo

 **Genre**

Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

 **WARNING**

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview fict saya. Walaupun hanya sedikit, tapi saya tetap ingin melanjutkan dan menuntaskan fict ini. Saya sadar pula bahwa ada banyak typo yang saya buat, dan saya sudah memperbaikinya.

-Somehow-

' _However I get close to you_

 _I only have one heart'_

Chapter 2: Hide and Seek

"Apakah ini sudah semua?", petugas pengangkut barang mulai menyusun barang-barangku di dalam mobil boxnya.

"Iya, aku rasa ini sudah semuanya", aku mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi menuju apartmenku.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana ya, nak", tampak raut wajah ibu mulai berubah. Dia tampak kehilangan.

"Iya, bu. Aku akan baik-baik saja disana. Aku akan selalu menelepon ibu. Tenang saja, bu", aku mencoba meyakinkan ibu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku melihat ayah yang hanya mengelus pundak ibuku.

"Aku berangkat dulu, bu", dan akhirnya aku berangkat menuju apartmenku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sampai di apartmenku. Aku mendapatkan kamar di lantai 3. Dengan sigap, seluruh petugas pengangkut barang mulai menata dan membersihkan kamar baruku. Aku baru tau kalau petugas seperti ini tidak hanya mengangkut barang tapi dia juga bertugas untuk membersihkan kamar.

"Semua sudah selesai, nona. Anda bisa menempatinya sekarang", seorang petugas memberikan kunci kamarku.

"Ah? Oh iya, terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian", aku membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Sama-sama, nona. Kami permisi dulu", para petugas itu akhirnya pergi.

Aku segera melihat kondisi kamarku. Benar-benar rapi, dan tentu saja bersih. Aku segera melemparkan tubuhku di kasur kesayanganku.

"Ah… Sekarang apa?", tiba-tiba aku termenung.

' _Jika saja Yamato masih disisiku, dia pasti sudah menemaniku saat aku seperti ini'_

Lagi-lagi kenangan itu kembali merasuki otakku. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Untuk apa kenangan-kenangan itu harus kembali lagi?

 _'Aku melihatnya berciuman dengan wanita dengan seragam yang sama dengan universitasnya'_

Mataku mulai memanas, sesuatu di dadaku terasa nyeri, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Tapi apa daya? Rasa sakit ini cukup kuat untuk mengalahkanku.

' _Brengsek kau Yamato!'_

Aku mengumpat di dalam hati dan menghantam kasurku berulang-ulang kali. Aku tak dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan kata-kata. Aku benar-benar…

SAKIT.

*~Somehow~*

"Hei, Mamori-chan! Apakah kau sudah mulai tinggal di apartmentmu? Bagaimana disana? Apakah kau menyukai apartment barumu? Apa ada pria tampan disana?", Ako menghujaniku dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Hei, hei, Ako! Pelan-pelan saja. Kau membuat Mamori-chan bingung", Sara hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Semua baik-baik saja kok. Aku sangat menyukai apartment baruku. Tempatnya sangat nyaman dan tenang", aku membalas mereka dengan senyuman terbaik yang bisa aku tunjukkan kepada mereka. Yah, senyuman palsu.

"A-ah… Begitu ya? Syukurlah, Mamori-chan", Ako menyadari senyuman palsuku.

"Ehem… Ngomong-ngomong apakah kau tidak tertarik dengan mengikuti klub di kampus ini? Kau sudah semester 3 lho, Mamori-chan. Aku sangat khawatir denganmu", Sara mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah! Benar juga! Kebetulan aku mendapatkan ini saat aku masuk ke kelas pagi", Ako menunjukan sebuah selebaran kepadaku.

"Eh? Klub Amefuto? Kau serius menyuruh Mamori-chan untuk bergabung dengan klub yang menyeramkan itu? Kau tidak tahu si iblis itu apa!", Sara memukul pundak Ako.

"Hei, hei! Apa boleh buat kan? Semua klub sudah penuh, aku sudah berusaha berbicara dengan ketua klubku. Tapi dia menolak untuk menerima anggota baru lagi", Ako mengelus pundaknya.

"Lebih tepatnya dia diancam oleh si iblis itu untuk tidak menerima anggota lagi. Hal yang sama terjadi dengan klub kesenian. Ketuanya sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa dia diancam oleh si iblis itu", Sara menghela nafas.

 _'Iblis?',_ batinku.

"Jadi, bagaimana ini Mamori-chan?", Ako memperlihatkan raut wajah khawatirnya.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan ketua klub Amefuto", aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

*~Somehow~*

"Hah…", aku hanya menghela nafas sambil terus mencari-cari ruangan klub Amefuto.

 _'Impianku adalah menjadi pemain Amefuto yang bisa sampai ke puncak! Dan saat itu terjadi, aku ingin kau berada disisiku, Mamori-chan'_

Aku teringat dengan perkataan Yamato yang benar-benar menyukai Amefuto. Dan kenangan-kenangan tak enak itu kembali menghantuiku.

 _'Hah! Omong kosong!',_ batinku.

Sesampainya di ruangan klub Amefuto, aku mengetuk pintu klub.

"Permisi! Apa ada orang di dalam?", tak ada jawaban.

"Halooo! Permisi!", aku terus mengetuk pintu dan berharap ada jawaban.

"Bagaimana ini?", aku mencoba memutar kenop pintu dan ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Eh? Tidak terkunci ternyata", aku segera memasuki ruangan itu.

"Permi-", aku tercengang melihat kondisi ruangan klub yang benar-benar _'menyeramkan'_. Yah bagaimana tidak. Lihatlah semua ini! Baju ganti yang berserakan, sampah berceceran, lantai yang kotor, dan yang paling aku benci adalah BAU! Benar-benar khas laki-laki. Ya Tuhan… Aku sangat benci keadaan seperti ini, kenapa? Karena aku mengidap penyakit _'sangat-suka-merapikan-sesuatu'_.

Tanganku mulai gatal, aku segera menyambar sapu yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan dan segera melakukan operasi Mamori. Oh ya, tentu saja penyakitku sekarang berubah nama menjadi penyakit _'sangat-suka-merapikan-sesuatu-tanpa-ijin'._ Hampir satu jam aku merapikan ruangan klub Amefuto. Ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi butuh tenaga ekstra untuk membereskan semua kekacauan ini.

' _Selesai…'_

Dengan perasaan bangga dan puas, aku menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tanganku seakan itu berdebu.

"Dan sekarang, untuk misi terakhir, aku akan membuang sampah ini dan pulang", aku mengambil kantong plastik yang berisikan sampah dan berniat untuk membuangnya. Saat aku sedang menggotong kantong plastik, aku mendengar suara derap langkah yang menuju ke ruangan ini.

' _Oh sial!',_ aku mengumpat dalam hati dan segera berpikir apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku benar-benar melupakan tujuan utamaku kesini. Seharusnya aku bertemu dengan ketua klub dulu.

Aku menjelajahi seluruh ruangan dengan mataku, berharap menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi. Dan untungnya aku melihat loker yang aku rasa cukup untuk menampung tubuhku. Ku buka loker tersebut dan beruntungnya bukan tempat penyimpanan baju kotor yang bau dan menjijikkan, melainkan tempat penyimpanan perlengkapan latihan klub ini.

"CKREEKK", suara knop pintu yang diputar seseorang dari luar menandakan aku harus cepat-cepat bersembunyi.

Aku berusaha menempatkan diriku di loker tersebut dan tidak membuat kegaduhan apapun. Aku benar-benar ceroboh! Seharusnya aku meminta ijin terlebih dahulu. Aku benar-benar ketakutan jika ketahuan. Karena aku takut dicap sebagai orang aneh yang tiba-tiba menyulap tempat yang berantakan menjadi bersih dan oh jangan lupakan juga bagian dimana aku membereskan pakaian-pakaian kotor mereka.

"Hah?! Sejak kapan ruangan ini menjadi rapi begini?!"

Aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing bagiku. Tapi aku berdoa semoga yang kudengar ini bukan kenyataan.

"Hei, aku yakin ada yang tidak beres di ruangan sialan ini!"

Dari celah loker, aku melihat mimpi buruk. Mau apa si jabrik kuning itu ke ruangan ini? Oh, pasti dia ingin mencuri sesuatu dari klub ini. Dasar bocah kurang ajar!

"Kapten!", aku mendengar suara lagi. Kali ini aku mengenalnya. Apakah itu Sena?

"Ada apa bocah sialan?"

"Aku dengar tadi ada suara gaduh di ruangan ini, jadi aku cepat-cepat kesini"

"Ya, sangat gaduh. Sampai-sampai tempat sialan ini menjadi bersih"

"Heeee… Kapten yang membersihkannya? Aku tidak menyangka kalau ka-"

"Bukan aku, bodoh! Sudahlah, kembali ke lapangan. Aku akan menyusul"

"Ba-baik!"

Sepertinya tinggal si jabrik itu saja yang di ruangan ini. Tapi tunggu dulu, bocah sialan? Kapten? Jangan-jangan si jabrik itu-

"BRAKKK"

Aku terhentak kaget saat mendengar suara meja yang dipukul.

"Aku tahu kau sedang bersembunyi dimana! Keluarlah kau dasar penyusup!"

Di-dia tau? Aku bersembunyi di loker ini? Aku mengintip di celah loker. Aku melihat tampang si jabrik itu dengan serius. Benarkah dia tau? Aku harus bagaimana? Sekarang posisiku akan bertambah parah jika dia tahu bahwa aku yang membersihkan ruangan ini.

"Aku akan hitung sampai 3. Jika kau tidak mau keluar, aku yang akan menarikmu keluar"

Astaga! Bagaimana ini?

"Satu…"

Aku melihatnya berjalan ke arah loker ini.

"Dua…"

Dia semakin mendekat! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!

"Tiga…"

 **To be Continue…**

Catatan:

Saya akan update fict ini paling lambat hari Minggu depan. Tapi kalau tidak ada halangan saya akan update hari Rabu. Terima kasih.

Mind to review?


	3. ALERT!

Selamat siang, minna-san! Sebenernya saya mau memberitahukan berita buruk (_ _")

Saya akan hiatus untuk sementara, lebih tepatnya sampai akhir November ini, dikarenakan kampus saya yang 'kampret' ini memaksa seluruh mahasiswanya buat ngikutin program bakti masyarakat. Dan juga saya sedang persiapan UTS untuk minggu depan. Maunya pas minggu lalu saya udah nargetin buat upload fictnya. Ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain (lol). Saya juga waktu itu sedang ada upacara keagamaan. Dan saat ini kondisi saya bener2 drop *efek mata keriting mantengin data sensus penduduk*. Tapi jangan khawatir fict ini tidak akan menggantung bak hubungan kita yang gantung ini *ciyee baper*. Jaa~ sampai jumpa next month yaaaa~

Hontou ni gomenasai, minna san! m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

Eyeshield 21 (Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata)

 **Rating**

T

 **Pairing**

HiruMamo

 **Genre**

Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

 **!** **WARNING** **!**

Sjkdfnsdjkhsfkj /"

YA TUHAN MAAFKEUN SAYA! APA-APAAN INI MOLOR 1 TAHUN ASTAGA DJFDJKFHLKSDJ!

Oke, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, untuk para readers yang nunggu-nunggu update fict sialan ini! Ini semua gara-gara kuliah saya yang udah mulai persiapan kerja praktek dan nyusun laporan *cry*. Ditambah lagi computer saya yang mendadak tidak bersahabat dan saya harus kerja mati-matian buat ngelakuin ritual revival computer saya *wtf*. Kepikiran lanjutin fict ini aja kagak wkwkwk *setan bener dah ini author*. But anyway saya akan kembali melanjutkan fict ini *hopefully ya* dan ada gitu di review nanyain club Amefutbalnya masih Deimon? Yes it is, lengkap dengan seisi-isinya. Pls kalo kalian masih bingung dengan kondisi fict ini kayak misalnya Hirumanya disini rambutnya tetep jabrik kuning apa udh ganti model kayak Andika Kangen band? Tanya aja ya di review saya baik kok gak gigit, cuman nyolek dikit aja *plak* but Hiruma disini tetep jabrik kuning kok…

-Somehow-

" _It's cruel, it's ugly, I'd rather you take my body_

 _And destroy it, tear it apart, do as you like with_ _it"_

Chapter 3: I Saw The Devil

"BRAKKKK", suara pintu terbuka dengan keras.

"HIRUMA!",

"CK! Sekarang apalagi sih?", si jabrik itu menoleh ke belakang!

"Mereka datang lagi!", seorang pria tambun mengoceh dengan si jabrik tengik itu, aku tidak dapat mendengar mereka sedang berbicara apa, suara jantungku lebih kencang dari pada pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku kan sudah bilang! Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka lagi!"

Mereka siapa? Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan? Tapi yang lebih penting bagaimana aku keluar dari sini!

"Tapi mereka sudah menunggu di depan gerbang kampus!"

"Suruh mereka pergi…"

"Tidak semudah itu, Hiruma! Cuman kau yang bisa mengusir mereka!"

"Cih! Dasar ada-ada saja"

"BRAKK!", aku mendengar pintu klub tertutup dengan kasar

Sudah pergi? Si jabrik itu sudah pergi? Aku mengintip dari celah loker dan klub sudah sepi. Aku segera membuka pintu loker dengan perlahan dan segera pergi. Terima kasih Tuhan, akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari lubang buaya ini. Tapi tidak kusangka si jabrik tengik itu kapten klub ini. Yah, terima kasih untuk Sara atas sarannya. Aku lebih memilih tidak ikut klub apa-apa dari pada harus berurusan dengan jabrik kuning tengik yang kasar! Ya, aku tidak mau!

Aku segera kembali ke kelas dan seperti biasa Ako dan Sara menungguku.

"Mamori-chan! Kemana saja?! Tidak biasanya kau melewati mata kuliah Logika!", Ako menghampiriku.

"Ah iya, tiba-tiba perutku sakit dan harus segera ke toilet haha…", aku mencoba berbohong. Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang aku bersembunyi di loker klub Amefuto?! Mereka akan berpikir aneh-aneh.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan klub Amefuto-nya? Kau sudah bertemu dengan kaptennya? Semoga tidak haha", Sara tertawa memaksa.

'Tentu saja sudah, dasar bodoh! Terima kasih atas saranmu! Aku hampir dimakan bulat-bulat oleh monster jabrik tengik itu', kataku dalam hati.

"Ah tidak, ruangan klub terlihat sepi. Aku pikir mereka pergi latihan di lapangan, jadi aku akan coba besok lagi", kataku berbohong lagi dan tentu saja aku tidak akan mencoba kesana lagi.

"Kau yakin? Mungkin aku akan berbicara dengan ketua klub kesenianku untuk mendaftarkanmu secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan si iblis itu tentunya", Sara mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak usah, sungguh! Hei, bagaimana kita mampir sebentar ke café baru dekat taman kota? Aku dengar mereka menjual Cheesecake disana!", aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan aku butuh manisan untuk menjernihkan pikiranku dari semua kejadian yang aku alami seharian ini.

"Ide bagus! Aku sedang ingin makan Chocolate Mousse sekarang! Berangkat!", Ako menarik tanganku dan Sara.

Setibanya kami di gerbang kampus, aku melihat banyak orang berkumpul. Para gadis-gadis berteriak histeris seperti saat mereka bertemu dengan salah satu personil boyband favorit mereka. Aku yang penasaran menerobos masuk gerombolan mahasiswa kampus yang menggerubungi sesuatu. Saat aku berhasil menerobos dan berdiri paling depan, aku benar-benar menyesal menerobos kerumunan tadi. Aku melihat si jabrik tengik itu sedang beradu argument dengan pria dengan rambut seperti kain pel. Dia tidak pernah keramas atau bagaimana?

"Heh rambut pel sialan, pulang saja kau ke asalmu! Aku tidak akan mau bertarung denganmu", si jabrik itu menunjuk-nunjuk si pria dengan rambut pel itu.

"Brengsek kau, Hiruma! Bilang saja kau pengecut! Apa kau takut, ha?!", si kain pel tidak mau kalah, dia tampak bersungut-sungut menghadapi Hiruma.

"Dasar sampah! Teamku sudah sangat kuat sekarang! Tidak seperti teammu yang kemampuannya cuman sebatas itu-itu saja"

"Apa maksudmu, hah!", pria kain pel itu bersiap-siap ingin memukul muka Hiruma.

"Sudahlah, Agon… Biar aku saja yang berbicara dengannya", pria dengan ram- tidak berambut, mungkin sedikit berambut. Botak?

"Unsui! Kau jangan ikut campur!", pria kain pel yang bernama Agon itu tetap bersungut-sungut.

"Diamlah sebentar, Agon… Jadi begini Hiruma, kami hanya ingin bertarung untuk menguji kemampuan team kami. Aku dengar team kalian sangat kuat di daerah Tokyo. Dengan rendah hati aku ingin mengundangmu melawan teamku, bagaimana?", pria botak itu terlihat lebih bijaksana daripada si rambut pel itu.

"Apa taruhannya?", Hiruma dengan santai berbicara seperti itu.

"Ah iya, tentu saja… Bagaimana kalau sedikit hadiah dari Kanto?", pria botak itu mengeluarkan sebuat kertas. Tiket?

"Ini adalah tiket Kusatsu Onsen. Kau tahu kan dimana tempatnya? Aku akan memberikan tiket untuk seluruh teammu agar dapat menikmati pemandian air panas dan juga penginapan. Jika kalian menang, kalian bisa merayakan kemenangan kalian disana. Service penuh dalam sehari", pria botak itu mengibas-ngibaskan tiket itu.

"Tapi jika kalian kalah, kami ingin Eyeshield 21 yang terkenal itu berhenti dari team Deimon dan bergabung dengan team Shinryuuji Naga", pria botak itu menatap Hiruma dengan tajam.

"Heh… Menarik juga! Aku terima tawaran kalian! Kekekeke", Hiruma terkekeh.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kalian di stadion 2 minggu lagi. Kami pergi sekarang, Hiruma", pria botak dan gerombolannya pergi meninggalkan Hiruma diikuti dengan sorak sorai dari mahasiswa kampusku.

"Kau dengar itu tadi? Team Deimon akan bertanding dengan Shinryuuji naga!", salah satu gadis berbisik-bisik dengan temannya.

"Ahhhh aku mau hadiahnya! Menginap sehari dengan Hiruma-san!", salah satu teman gadis tadi memegang pipinya yang merona.

"Kau bercanda kan? Bilang itu tadi hanya bercanda!"

"Tentu tidak! Aku suka pandangannya yang melihat jijik ke arahku! Ahhh~"

'Sumpah! Benar-benar gadis sinting!', kataku dalam hati sambil menatap jijik gadis itu.

Dan akhirnya gerombolan mahasiswa membuyarkan diri dan aku segera kembali mencari Sara dan Ako yang tidak sadar aku telah meninggalkan mereka. Tapi, sebelum aku menemukan mereka, seseorang menarik tangaku dengan kasar.

"Heh, gadis sialan! Kerja bagus! Berkatmu aku tidak perlu lagi mengancam klub lain untuk membersihkan ruangan klubku! Kekeke!", si jabrik tengik itu menarik tanganku dan menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!", aku berusaha menarik tanganku, tapi tenaganya terlalu kuat.

"Oh… Kau suka berpura-pura rupanya! Kau salah orang, gadis sialan! Aku melihatmu keluar dari ruangan klub Amefuto dengan terburu-buru. Kekeke!"

"K-kau salah orang!", aku berusaha untuk tidak panik dan mencari celah untuk kabur dari cengkeramannya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu jelaskan ini", si jabrik tengik itu mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memperlihatkan sebuah video. Lebih tepatnya video saat aku keluar dari ruangan klub Amefuto.

"I-itu bukan aku!", aku berusaha mengelak.

"Oh ya? Siapa lagi orang yang memiliki rambut coklat aneh sepertimu?"

"Rambutmu lebih aneh!"

"Dasar gadis sialan! Mau kusebarkan ke seluruh kampus bahwa kau diam-diam masuk ke ruangan klub Amefuto untuk mencuri pakaian para pria?", Hiruma menyeringai.

"Dasar iblis! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu! Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mau jadi manager klub Amefuto"

" Tidak mau dan tidak akan!"

"Kalau begitu…", Hiruma menarik nafas. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"HEI SEMUANYA! KALIAN TAHU ANEZAKI MAMORI BERUSAHA MENCURI PAKAIAN P-", Hiruma berteriak dengan lantang dan semua orang melihat ke arah kami berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dasar bodoh!", aku membungkam mulutnya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Hiruma menepis tanganku.

"Baiklah! Tapi hanya sehari!"

"Aku akan berteriak lagi…", Hiruma menarik nafas lagi.

"Oke, oke! 3 hari!"

"Aku akan teriak dalam 3…2…"

"Hei apa maumu! Kau ingin aku menjadi manager sampai kapan?"

"Sampai teamku selesai melawan Shinryuuji Naga"

"Kau gila?! Aku tidak akan mau menjadi manager team yang memiliki kapten licik sepertimu!"

"HEI SEMUA-", aku menutup mulut si iblis lagi.

"Oke! Setelah itu aku bebas dan tidak mau terlibat denganmu lagi!"

"Baiklah kita sepakat sekarang. Mulai besok kau sudah menjadi manager Tim Deimon, ingat itu!", Hiruma melepaskan cengkeramannya. Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan segera menjauh dari iblis jabrik tengik itu.

Seketika moodku menjadi berantakan dan ingin segera pulang. Aku mengirim pesan pada Sara bahwa aku membatalkan acara pergi ke café bersama dengan alasan perutku sakit lagi. Aku segera bergegas pulang dan melupakan kejadian tadi.

*~Somehow~*

Setiba di apartmenku, aku segera membanting tubuhku di kasur.

"Hah…", aku menghela nafas.

'Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan', pikirku.

Jadi, aku besok benar-benar menjadi manager team Deimon? Apa yang dilakukan manager Amefuto? Kalau hanya bersih-bersih itu keahlianku. Tapi kalau sudah berurusan dengan masalah Amefuto aku benar-benar angkat tangan. Cara bermain saja aku tidak tau, aku bahkan tidak pernah menonton pertandingan olahraga Amefuto. Aku cuman tahu bahwa Sena bergabung dengan klub Amefuto di kampusku, tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa kaptennya adalah si jabrik itu. Awalnya aku sudah melarang Sena, tapi dia tetap bersikeras untuk bergabung. Yah, lagipula Sena sudah dewasa. Aku sudah tidak berhak melarangnya kan?

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, aku tidak menyalahkan manager lama untuk berhenti bekerja dengan tim Deimon jika kaptennya seperti Hiruma. Tapi itupun jika team Deimon dulu punya manager. Mungkin aku manager pertama mereka? Entahlah, aku akan menanyakan besok. Yang terpenting aku harus mencari referensi tentang olahraga Amefuto. Aku tidak ingin dicap tolol oleh si iblis itu.

"Hah… Aku lelah…", aku memejamkan mataku karena sudah sangat lelah, aku memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar.

'PIIPPPP….PIIIPPP…', suara handphoneku menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Mungkin dari Ako atau Sara. Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

'PIIIPPP….PIIIIPPP….PIIIPPPP….', handphoneku terus berbunyi.

Ako dan Sara tidak mungkin mengirim pesan secara berturut-turut seperti ini. Mungkin hanya spam dari operator yang mengatakan bahwa aku dapat hadiah atau semacamnya. Hah! Tidak akan tertipu.

'PIPIRIPP….PIPIRIIPP…', sekarang handphoneku berbunyi menandakan ada yang meneleponku.

Aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-mo-…"

"HEI! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBALAS PESANKU, HAH! DASAR GADIS SIALAN!", suara pria yang tiba-tiba menyakiti telingaku. Aku kenal suara ini!

"Mau apa kau?! Yang terpenting dari mana kau tahu nomor teleponku?", aku mengelus dadaku supaya aku sabar menghadapi iblis ini.

"Itu semua tidak penting! Aku mengirimkan file berisi hal-hal apa yang harus kau lakukan sebagai manager, dan disana juga ada materi untuk kau pelajari tentang Amefuto"

"Baiklah, baiklah…", kataku dengan malas.

"Besok kau harus sudah hafal semua materi yang sudah kuberikan, aku akan mengetesmu. Jika kau gagal, harga dirimu akan musnah! Kekekekek! PIP-", si iblis itu mematikan teleponnya.

"Hei! Hei! Ah… Sial!", aku membanting handphoneku diatas kasur.

Seenaknya saja menyuruh orang melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia tidak memperkirakan perasaan orang lain apa?! Astaga! Ternyata iblis benar-benar ada! Dan aku sudah melihatnya!

 **To Be Cotinued**

AN: Kalau ada typo, kritik dan saran tolong kasih tau ya? :'(

RnR pwease? T w T


End file.
